A study is proposed to examine the synthesis and secretion of mucus glyproproteins in different regions of the upper airways of the guinea pig. The responsiveness to selected pharmacological agents and neuropeptides will also be compared. The guinea-pig offers an experimental system whereby mucus secretion by the epithelium can be compared in regions devoid or enriched with submucosal glands.